Sunrise
by evilRevan
Summary: It was on a whim that she dragged the white haired swordsman back to camp to watch a sunrise with her. And she didn't regret it one bit, not even the kiss she unexpectedly gave him under the colorful sky. Yen'fayXFMU (Or F!Robin)


Under the cover of darkness Noella could hear the blankets shift, baring her toes to the nipping cold. Instinctively her toes curled up to retain what little warmth swirled around them, her fingers grasping the covers, unconsciously keeping the cold at bay.

There was a flood of cool air that hit her backside as the covers lifted up, and then fell back down. The warmth that once radiated from behind her was gone, the blanket providing a poor substitute for the loss in heat.

Then suddenly the covers rearranged themselves over her body, encasing her pink toes in the comforting embrace of warmth and security. Half asleep and barely conscious, Noella heard something muttered before feeling something warm press against her cheek for but a moment. There was no alarm, no need to spring up and prepare for battle. Whatever had been pressed against her face felt oddly warm, and familiar. It calmed her nerves as her brain lulled herself back into a state of half dreams.

In her dreaming state, Noella didn't even notice the sound of metal softly clanging inside the tent. But motionless and half awake, Noella could faintly make out the sound of footsteps and the tent flap opening and closing. The sounds were soft, as if trying not to awakening her. But lying all alone in the darkness without the comforting presence inside the tent, Noella felt her dreams slipping through her fingers. Owls hooting and crickets chirping were as loud as ringing bells inside her head, the darkness clouding her eyesight for what seemed like an eternity.

She shifted under the covers, mind hazy and sluggish due to prolonged sleep. Her body met nothing as she shifted to the left side of the cot, the cold nipped at her exposed skin that had dared to venture out from under the covers. Dark brown eyes opened wider, slowly taking in the emptiness that echoed all around.

In the corner of the tent there was only one set of armor, not two. Even two swords seemed to be missing out of the three that normally lay across the floor, shining and devoid of blood. Now, there was only one laying on the ground, unused and forgotten.

Worry and concern set in, driving Noella to relinquish the warmth and embrace the cold as she fumbled around in the dark to get dressed, toes a shade of bright pink. She donned her cloth armor, which covered her bare skin, providing some semblance of warmth as she slipped her feet into a pair of fur lined plated boots, a silver sword and tome strapped to her body just in case.

Owls continued to hoot in the darkness, mocking her eyesight as she ventured out of the tent, and into the clearing. The faint scent of ash drifted into her nose, the fire lifeless and in a state of dormancy just waiting to be lit, and brought to life once more. Noella danced around the blackened ashes as if they were bits flaming of coal, ready to spring to life and sear through her metal boots.

To her left twigs snapped in succession, followed by the sound of something swishing through the air. Playing towards caution rather than curiosity, Noella followed the sound with a tome in hand.

Leaves cushioned her footsteps, allowing her to move through the undergrowth like a cat, or a ghost, for a short time before she arrived at the source of the noise.

A flash of silver caught her eye, a sword slicing through the air like it were butter. Noella squinted, catching sight of white hair against the darkness. She smiled, allowing her body to lean against a nearby tree trunk, fingers lax around her thunder tome.

Under the guise of darkness, the former tactician idly watched her husband, Yen'fay, practice his sword techniques completely oblivious to her presence. Noella watched his stance, the way he held his sword before shifting and allowing his blade to come down, possibly to strike a fatal blow against an invisible enemy that only he could see.

Her long white hair, the same color as Yen'fay's, flew into her eyes as the wind gradually picked up, the cold now nipping at her nose and cheeks as she continued to watch. Dark brown eyes absorbed every move, taking note of how precise and calculated every action seemed. It was as if he had done this countless times, so much so that his body instinctively knew what to do and how to respond.

Perhaps, Noella's fingers gripped her tome tightly; he had done this in his future. Even now, watching him from afar, she could tell this was a ritual to her husband; the same as getting up and getting dressed in the morning. It was habit. And habits were hard to forget.

A faint touch of yellow and red touched the sky, chasing away the darkness second by second. A twig snapped as Yen'fay shifted his feet, angling his silver sword under the ebbing darkness, preparing to strike again.

The blade fell in a blur of silver, and remained perfectly straight in align with his body. She wondered, idly, how long had he practiced at night, alone and without company. Far too many times, she guessed just as her husband raised his blade and rearranged himself in yet another stance. For a man that sat around when they were with the shepherds, Yen'fay possessed a strange sort of grace that far surpassed anyone she knew. Lon'qu was fast, but lacked grace as he walked down the path of brutality and lethality. Yen'fay was accurate to a fine point, practicing by himself at night or imagining battles inside his head. He was dedicated, honorable, sometimes stubborn, and hardworking. His prowess on the battlefield was second to none; even Chrom couldn't react as quickly as Yen'fay could. And neither could a bribed Gaius ever manage to keep up with him.

But even Yen'fay had flaws, just like her.

Her foot shifted, snapping a twig underfoot with relative ease. Noella saw her husband's body tense up, half expecting an enemy to come flying out of the bushes. Gods know they had their fair share of them as of late.

"Show yourself, _now_." His voice was cold as steel that sent a shiver up her spine.

Noella parted from the tree trunk and walked into plain view, a smile spreading across her face like always. "It's just me, Yen'fay." Her voice caused the tension in his body to relax; to breathe. His fingers loosened around his sword, silently watching her from afar.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Her smile widened as she heard the confusion in his voice. Clearly he had not meant to wake her when he left to train.

Noella mindlessly ran her fingers down the spine of her tome, dark brown eyes staring straight ahead. "Shouldn't you, Yen'fay? Training late at night isn't good for anyone's health." She scolded lightly, stepping into the clearing Yen'fay had chosen to practice in solitude.

"Habit, I'm afraid."

Noella nodded, understanding the feeling all too well. Even now, she couldn't stop the instinct to tense up whenever she heard a rustling bush or a loud noise. It was ingrained into her mind and body due to all the countless battles she endured while with the shepherds. There was also her strange habit that involved biting her lip whenever she was nervous. That was also hard to break free from. For her husband, getting up late at night to practice was a part of him.

"It is fine, I understand." He sheathed his sword before joining her, bridging the gap between them.

She could see he wanted to scold her for something, but decided against as he stood before her. Noella knew what he would have said, something about not going out alone at night. And to be honest, she could say the same to him.

"I apologize if I woke you."

She chuckled, "You didn't." And it was the truth. It wasn't his fault she woke up so close to daybreak, when in fact, she should still be asleep. To Noella's delight, there was a faint smile creeping onto his face.

Now the sky was dappled with warm colors ranging from yellow to purple, slowly winning the war with the darkness. It was a lovely color in the sky, something she remembered watching as a child from the few memories she had recovered. Perhaps it was time to watch the sun rise again?

"Yen'fay?"

"Something wrong, Noella?" She shook her head, sending white bangs flying. "I am fine. I was just wondering something," She paused as she tried to find the words to ask him to watch the sunrise with her. "Would you like to come with me for a moment?" She took the coward's route while still asking him to join her.

Noella supposed she was being strange, wanting to watch the sunrise with her husband all of a sudden. But wasn't she allowed to be a bit… sentimental?

"Lead the way." He said, agreeing to follow her without a hint of hesitation in his voice. Noella smiled, grabbed his hand, and led him towards their camp where the sunrise was clearly visible, unobstructed by the tall evergreen trees that sprouted sporadically all around.

Noella grinned, looking back at him before gazing at the brightly colored sky. It was then she heard him chuckle, piecing together the puzzle.

"A sunrise?" His voice sounded amused, maybe a bit surprised as she felt his hand gently squeeze her's. Noella knew there was a smile on his face because she was currently sporting one herself. When she smiled, he smiled back. He once said her smile was contagious, making anyone who saw it, mirror it. Back then she said he sounded cheesy, causing him to turn red. And then she said she didn't mind cheesy, and kissed him.

That was when they had been in Ylisse, staying with Chrom in his castle for a week before they left to travel around the world nearly a month ago.

Traveling around with Yen'fay was strange, but oddly satisfying. She didn't have to worry about the nobles making snide comments about her upbringing, appearance, amnesia, nor her seemingly lack of manners. Out here, traveling with Yen'fay, she didn't have to appeal to anyone.

She loved it.

"I remember watching the sunrises as a child." She explained as she turned to look at him, taking in the smile upon his face as the sun's light grew brighter and brighter.

"You'll miss the sunrise if you keep staring." Noella laughed before she let go of his hand, and sat down on the lush, green grass. A few seconds later, Yen'fay sat next to her and together they watched the sunrise for the first time since they decided to travel together.

It felt wonderful to just sit and stare at the sky, the threat of war long gone and forgotten. Everything felt serene and… blissful.

"Thank you."

There was the look of confusion etched upon his face as if he didn't understand what she was thanking him for. So she explained it to him, with loving smile. "Thank you for asking to marry me, for bringing me along with you, and…" Blood rushed to her face when her tongue refused to help her formulate the last part.

"… For being there when I needed you." Yen'fay finished, knowing exactly what she wanted to say. And coming from him, she didn't find it out of place. After all, she helped him to move on and try to smile back before they were married, and Yen'fay did the same for her. When she started to drift into the abyss he pulled her away from it, just as she did for him. Noella gave him his shoulder to lean on, and he offered his for her. Lissa said they were a strange couple, but Noella disagreed.

The two of them would look out for one another, even if they weren't, as Yen'fay put it, masters in the 'art of romance'. Nearly two months since they were married, they clearly hadn't hit the master stage of romance, and looking at the beautiful sky before them, Noella didn't mind. She was perfectly content at Yen'fay's side.

She moved her hand over his, waiting for him to look at her. And he did, just like she thought he would. Noella kissed him on the lips under the colorful pink, yellow, and red sky.


End file.
